User talk:Godzilla3000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikizilla! Thanks for your edit to the User:Godzilla3000 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Troycool (Talk) 14:13, August 10, 2010 I Know It just takes a lot of time to change the article. I will see what I can do...and the image of the day, well I update it whenever I have a chance. I have been busy in the outside world. That is why I am looking for more administrators. I even put out an opening. You can read about it in the Administrator Opening Blog Troycool, The Head Administrator 04:14, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Your Template Its been protected, Please further your awesome edits ;) 02:23, October 11, 2010 (UTC) My Wiki Hello, can you come check out my wiki and make a user page there? It's called Mothra12 Wiki. Thank you for taking the time to read this. from Mothra12, the giant moth. Oh yeah, answer me whenever you've seen my wiki and made a user page there, OK? from Mothra12, the giant moth. 17:18, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 5 Questions from GodzillaIsland7.2 What's your Top 5 Favorite Heisei Godzilla Films? What's your Top 5 Favorite Millennium Godzilla Films? What's your favorite Godzilla era? Do You like the fact that they made Godzilla a Good Guy in Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster or Not? What's your favorite Godzilla suit? from GodzillaIsland7.2 Godzilla3000 When you're not doing any editing, etc., can you help me tell everyone about Mothra12 Wiki? I want more kaiju fans there. Oh yes, can put the category called "Users" on your profile page on Mothra12 Wiki? Message me when you do! Also... Some questions from Mothra12: 1. Can I make up a kaiju version of you with your permission? 2. What is your favorite kaiju? If your favorite kaiju is Godzilla, then what is your favorite Godzilla design? 3. If you let me make a kaiju counterpart of you, what gender do you want it to be? It doesn't have to be your gender. Please answer these questions ASAP. from Mothra12. Roar to me. 17:44, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Message from Goji64: Hello. Can you come check out my wiki and make a user page there? If you don't understand what I'm telling you to do, then read this: Click on the word "wikia" on the top left corner of the screen. Then, when you get to wikia's main page, click on the search bar that says, "search wikia" on it. Type in "XavierTv Wiki", but without the quotation marks. If it doesn't give you any search results, try again. When it does give you search results, click on "XavierTv Wiki-XavierTv Wiki". Now you are on my wiki. When you make a user profile page on XavierTv Wiki, that means you joined my wiki. I want you to join my wiki. When you do, message me on my talk page. Did that help? If not, TELL ME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. Hello? Are you going to read the section above this message section and answer me? from Mothra12. Roar to me. 20:07, May 28, 2011 (UTC) sorry Kirby92